Surrounded by Blue
by thereisadventureoutthere
Summary: Brittany Pierce boards a cruise as an escape and a study guide. The thought of something going wrong never crossed her mind, nor did the thought of falling in love. Brittany along with other passengers end up stranded on an island and forced to fend for themselves and work together.


The waves lapped steadily over the side of the pier where a queue was beginning to form. It being a little early and standing right next to the sea, the people that queued wore coats to protect themselves from the cool air. Coats of all colors and sizes.

Brittany Pierce stood alone a few feet from where the line begun. She wore a blue raincoat dotted with bright yellow ducks, she wore a hat the same shade of blue and bounced excitedly on her heels waiting to board the ship.

Brittany was happy to be given to opportunity to study abroad, yet a little upset that she would have no one to share the experience with. In her hand she clutched a new leather notebook, she wanted to remember everything and preserve the memory. With her other hand she held on to one of the straps on her backpack and squinted her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"Passengers may now board in an orderly fashion, thank you."

The voice rang out over the intercom causing Brittany to look up in the direction of the sound.

"'Bout time," spoke an elderly woman behind her to no one in particular. Brittany nodded to agree even though they hadn't been waiting more than fifteen minutes and the blonde girl had the patience of a Saint.

"May I see your boarding pass Miss?" said a short, obviously bored member of staff. Brittany searched her backpack and handed the man her pass. He scanned the ticket and Brittany boarded.

"Wow!" Brittany mumbled to herself as she climbed the steps and entered the huge lobby of the ship. She stood in awe and admiration as she took in the busy atmosphere.

"Excuse me," Brittany turned around to realize she had been blocking the path of a few other passengers.

"Shit, sorry." The blonde moved out of the way letting the people past her and then headed down the hall to find her room after checking in.

On the way through the halls Brittany admired the artwork on the walls. A lot of the paintings were of flowers and landscapes but occasionally there were pictures of people. She stopped at a picture of a pinup girl styled captain pushing a baby stroller. The woman in the picture had tan skin and defined features, she was beautiful. She had no idea what the picture represented but she enjoyed the style and color of it anyway.

A young man in his twenties made his way down the corridor in his work uniform. He wasn't an important member of staff, more off a general laborer than an employee. He carried more paintings of flowers under his arm. He stopped at Brittany and looked up at the picture.

"Do you like this painting?" he asked her without taking his eyes off it. She peeled herself away from the piece of art and looked to the man beside her. He was a little taller than her, he had tanned skin and wore a uniform, not like the uniform of the man who took her ticket or the man who checked her in. This uniform was more casual.

"Yeah, do you know who painted it? There isn't a name," Brittany asked the man beside her.

"They don't let me put my name on my art. They say it looses class because I'm just a street artist, that I should be grateful they even let me work for them." The man shrugged and removed his hat revealing a mohawk combed neatly at the front but wild at the back. "I'm Puck."

The man outstretched his hand to Brittany, she set her bag down and shook his hand, "I'm Brittany, your art is very good," she said with an honest tone and matching smile.

"Thank you Brittany, I don't get that a lot. This is actually my favorite piece, I'm doing a few sketches similar to this one." Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out a notebook not unlike Brittany's. He handed her the book and she skimmed through it amazed. The sketches of pin up girls in his book looked a lot like the tan girl in his painting.

"Wow, you shouldn't listen to other people because these are amazing." She handed Puck back the book. He put his hat back on and nodded.

"I gotta run, work you know?" He smiled one last time and left Brittany to lift her bag and head to her room.

Brittany booked a public room which meant she would be sharing, which was fine with her, she was always a people person. She opened the door and unpacked her suitcase but left her backpack untouched.

* * *

Eventually day turned to night and after a long day of sailing, Brittany got changed and made her way up to one of the many restaurants on the ship for dinner. She brought her notebook and backpack with her. She set the notebook beside her on the table and the bag under her seat and began to scan the menu.

The light hanging directly above Brittany's table flickered, she thought nothing of it and began sipping her water waiting for someone to take her order. She set the glass down and watched it ripple to it's own accord. Brittany's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she watched the same thing happen at the table next to hers and then the next and the next.

One of the lights fell down on a table on the other side of the room. The woman at the table stood up and screamed as all of the lights flickered simultaneously and then cut off completely. The had been sailing all night and were far out at sea so without the lights the room was pure black.

A few cabin men lit gas lamps around the room and tried to calm down many of the passengers in the room. Puck walked past Brittany with a few more lights and passed them out to tables. Brittany caught a hold of Puck's arm and pulled him over.

"Puck, what the hell is going on." There was a tremor in the next room and a noise of fear and confusion escaped Brittany's mouth. Puck pulled the chair opposite Brittany over beside her and sat down.

"Something is wrong with the controls, they're trying to fix it but it's pretty messed up. They're probably going to evacuate everyone if it isn't fixed within an hour." Puck looked as worried as Brittany did remained seated beside her. His walkie talkie buzzed and he removed it from his belt.

"Listen Brittany, if things get worse and we do have to leave meet me at that painting okay, I'll get you to safety." Brittany began thinking of Puck as a friend. A man she had met this morning wanted to make sure she was safe and that calmed her down a little. Kindness from a stranger can sometimes be as powerful as kindness from a friend, and sometimes more powerful.

* * *

Could all passengers head back to their cabins as soon as possible. We are experiencing some technical difficulties." The same voice rung out over the loudspeaker that the blonde girl had heard that morning.

Brittany lifted her book and her bag and made her way back to her room through the crowd. She heard people whispering amongst themselves, some people were saying that the ship was going to sink, others said explode. Brittany thought to herself that these panicky middle aged women need to get out more.

Through the crowd she passed the picture that Puck had painted, the one that stood out to her so much. She didn't have to meet Puck here for another hour, she noticed someone standing at the painting, like she too would be waiting on someone.

The woman waiting looked a lot like the woman in the picture. She wasn't wearing a captain's uniform though, she wasn't pushing a stroller. Her body was slim and the dress she was wearing presented her as rather toned, there was no way this woman could have even had a baby to push in a stroller.

She was beautiful nonetheless. Brittany stopped mid-crowed and stared at the woman. She was almost knocked off her feet by the people rushing by her. A man wearing a similar uniform to Puck's stopped at the woman and placed his hand on her forearm.

"Miss, you need to return to your room immediately," he said. The woman tensed under his touch, she pulled her arm away. She stood still, looking angry and confused at the same time. The beautiful woman walked in Brittany's direction, which was when the blonde girl noticed she had been staring.

Brittany quickly made her way back to her room before the woman walked by her. She checked her watch and sat down on her bed waiting for further immediately from the captain. Either that or she would head back to the painting where she met Puck.

**This is just an idea I had, should I continue? Comments and feedback welcome - Erin. **

**I have this listed under the M rating because there will be sexy times etc.**


End file.
